ROMANTIC ENTANGLEMENT
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A naughty spin off from my Genetic Terrorism story. Feral and Callie seemed to be attracted to each other after their experiences as primitive cats.


**ROMANTIC ENTANGLEMENT**

_Author's Note: I hadn't planned this but it came to me this morning as I was waking up. I somehow alluded to this in my original story Genetic Terrorism. This came out of that unintentional connection. Very sexy and graphic. You've been warned. Enjoy!_

Calico Briggs was having some difficulties working with Commander Feral lately. These weren't the 'clashing of personalities' difficulties she'd had with him for years, this was altogether something different.

To her embarrassment, she found herself unaccountably attracted to him. The comment made by T-Bone to Feral after she and he had been returned to normal from being primitive cats for more than a week, had made her face blush red. Had she truly acted like that? But she'd had a primitive mind at the time and what her instincts did then shouldn't count now.....right?

All she knew was, for weeks now, she'd suffered many an erotic dream that featured a certain powerful tom Kat. She wondered if he was having the same difficulties.

Feral was in a foul mood when he came to work some weeks after the Genetic Terrorism nightmare. He'd awakened, for what seemed like the nth time, with a raging hard on. Waking with a wood wasn't unusual for any healthy male, but having intense erotic dreams and waking so hard he had to yank off every morning, was. And it didn't help that the female prominent in those dreams was a certain Deputy Mayor.

T-Bone's lewd comment shortly after he was returned to normal had made him extremely uncomfortable. His dreams, thereafter, had indicated he was more than a little interested in the blond she-kat. But Ms. Briggs and he were antagonists. He didn't see how they could be so attracted to each other that when they were primitives they continually 'hung out' together.

It made no sense, but try as he might, he simply could not get his mind off her. It helped that they didn't have a reason to be in each other's company over the last couple of months.

Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans.

"Feral, I want that report on the damages Dr. Viper caused to the Megakat Tower immediately." Mayor Manx's voice shouted at him over the phone.

"It's not complete, Mayor......" Feral began to explain.

"Finish it asap and bring it yourself, today!" Manx snapped then hung up.

Feral scowled at the phone for a moment longer before setting it down in its cradle. Grumbling to himself, he made some calls, harangued some of his people and finally got a fairly complete report by mid afternoon.

Still angry and annoyed to be taken from his desk load of work, Feral yanked on his coat, picked up the file from his desk and headed to city hall.

Callie sighed. Mayor Manx was on a tear to have the offices looking spiffy for a surprise visit by Mr. Young. He had plans for reopening that damn Megakat Towers. It was under repair....again, after another of Dr. Viper's visits.

She'd had housekeeping clean the offices and she had set up the tea service but wouldn't you know it.....a curtain in her office decided to come free. There was no time to call someone to fix it so she decided to take care of it herself.

Climbing a straight back chair, she reached up and fiddled with the curtain hang. She'd just gotten it fixed when a deep voice startled her from behind.

"Need help, Ms. Briggs?"

She yelped, jumping out of her skin and toppling the chair. A strong pair of arms caught her with ease.

She blinked upward into the startled face of Commander Feral. They froze. She stared up at him, unable to say a word. Her treacherous body thought it was really nice being pressed up against this hot tom and she was mortified by the heat spiraling through her body.

Feral was caught off guard when Ms. Briggs fell off the chair. He had instinctively reached out and caught her in his arms. It didn't help that she felt good there and those brilliant green eyes were staring up at him. His nose picked up the scent of her rising arousal and his own body was responding to that with glee.

Swallowing hard, his face blushing a fiery red under the dark fur, he hurriedly set her on her feet.

"Uhm.....are you okay, Ms. Briggs?" He finally managed.

"Oh, uh....yes.....thank you Commander." Callie stuttered, blushing herself and straightening her skirt.

To give them some breathing room, Feral turned and leaned down for his folder he'd dropped when he saved her from a fall.

Callie gulped and blushed even hotter at the sight of Feral's fine ass as he bent over. Turning her face away quickly. She stared blindly up at the offending curtain that had caused this. Trembling slightly, she went to the chair she'd toppled and leaned over to right it and place it where it belonged.

Feral had turned back around and was given a mouth-watering show of leg when Ms. Briggs had leaned down for the chair. He felt hot and uncomfortable.

'Oh god, I have to get out of here!' His mind gibbered, shifting uncomfortably as his stiff cock pressed tightly in his pants. He was grateful for his uniform coat that hid his rather prominent erection.

"Uhm, Ms. Briggs....is Mayor Manx in? He wanted this report as soon as I could get it done." Feral said huskily, holding out the file folder.

"Oh yes! I'll take it!" Callie said, trying for a professionalism she didn't feel as she took the folder from him, careful not to touch his fingers. "Is it complete?"

"Except for the more technical stuff from CSI...yes."

"He didn't need that so this should be enough. Thank you, Commander." She told him turning to take it to the Mayor.

"Are you sure he won't want me to answer questions?" Feral asked, even though he'd rather escape as fast as he could.

Callie frowned then sighed. "You're probably right. He's in a real snit about this because Mr. Young is arriving any moment.

Feral sighed as well and resigned himself to staying. He followed her into Manx's office, surreptitiously shifting his pants to a more comfortable position.

After a grueling fifteen minutes being grilled by the Mayor, Feral was glad to escape when Mr. Young arrived. His mind went back to the work on his desk as he slipped out of the Mayor's door into the hallway. He'd barely made it to the elevator before he was summoned back.

Growling under his breath, he returned and was forced to stay another twenty minutes until the Mayor was finally satisfied and took Mr. Young and his associates off to the golf course.

Relieved to be leaving at last, Feral once more tried to escape. After giving the Mayor a few moments to get out of sight and take an elevator, the Commander left the office and hurried for the elevator bank himself.

Things just weren't going as planned today for him. As he hurried past Ms. Briggs' door and turned the corner of the small hallway for the elevators, he ran smack into the Deputy Mayor who was returning from the copier room.

She hit his chest hard then rebounded and hit the floor with her ass, scattering papers everywhere.

"Crud! I'm sorry Ms. Briggs." He said, mortified, reaching down and helping her up.

"Umph! Uh.....in a hurry Commander!" She grunted as she was pulled to her feet.

"Yes but that was no excuse to nearly bowl you over." He said contritely.

Callie sighed. She knelt down to pick up her papers. After a moment watching her, Feral came to himself and helped her. Their paws met when they reached for the last paper. He pulled away as if he'd been burned and stood up.

She clutched the papers to her chest and they stood there uncomfortably for several seconds.

"Uhm.....are you....." Feral started his face flushed.

"Are you......." She began at the same time.

"Oh....go ahead."

"No....its alright....what did you want to say?" Callie asked hurriedly.

"Oh uh....damn.....are you just as uncomfortable as I am?" He blurted.

Her face glowed cherry red under her light fur. "If you mean hot.....yes....Commander....I...."

"No.....don't....I haven't a clue what's going on but I don't think we should go any further with this." He said bluntly, trying desperately to regain control of his rampant hormones.

Callie blinked. He was just as affected as her, she realized with dawning comprehension. Not sure why but knowing it felt right, she moved toward the uncomfortable Commander.

"And why not?" She purred hotly, moving until she was pressed against his chest.

"Callie...." He gasped.

"Yesssss......." She mewed seductively.

"Oh God!" He moaned. She was so hot and his body was on fire. Looking around quickly, he tried to find a more private spot for this. The copy room she'd left was out since it saw far too much business. Nearby he spotted another door.

Taking her into his arms, he moved them toward the door and was relieved to find it unlocked and when he opened it.....empty. It was a small conference room. He pulled her into it and locked the door behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked carefully, looking down at her.

She gave him a heated smile, dropped her papers then pulled his head down to her and kissed him.

He groaned and pulled her body up his so that they could kiss more easily. This left her feet hanging free. That was alright with her as she wanted to badly wrap herself around him.

When she pulled her legs up, allowing her skirt to hike to her waist, then wrapped her thighs around him, he thought he would explode right there. He let one paw caress the bare thigh on his left while his right held her firmly against his chest.

The kiss went on for some time, their tongues dueling, setting them even more on fire.

"Callie..." He pleaded.

"Do it!" She hissed hotly.

Without waiting for further encouragement, he ripped her panties off, released himself from his now very tight pants then turned them around until she was pressed against the wall behind them and plunged in without pausing.

They groaned in unison at their union. He held that position for some moments while he licked and nipped her face and they traded more hot kisses.

She whimpered and mewed while gripping him tighter with her inner muscles. He got the message and began a fast, furious rhythm that pounded her against the wall.

She'd heard he was big and now she was getting the proof. She'd never been filled this much before and it felt incredible. She mewed and cried out ecstatically, encouraging him on.

'Kat's Alive! Is she ever hot and tight!' He thought deliriously. Her hot center gripped him tightly making the pleasure more intense then he'd ever experienced.

He wanted to bring her first, his companion's pleasure always came before his, but it was getting really hard for him to hold back. It was with intense relief then when she gave a wailing cry and clamped tightly around him. He roared as he released into her hot core, her muscles milking him.

His legs trembled and shook after that incredible orgasm, the wall being the only reason he was still on his feet. Callie hung limply in his arms. Their panting was loud in the quiet room. With a languid sigh, he let them slide to the floor with her ending up in his lap.

She tilted her head to look up at him with sleepy but pleased eyes. "Hmm, that was incredible." She murmured.

"Hmm, I quite agree!" He muttered, nuzzling her face and enjoying the heady odor of her scent mixed with the scent of spent sex. He caressed her face. "So now what?"

She chuckled, "I truly don't know. This is just sooo......"

"Weird?" He provided.

"Well maybe not weird. It's possible we were always a bit attracted but it took our more 'primitive' side to press the issue and rub our noses in it." She said with a sigh of amusement.

"Huh! You can say that again." He agreed. "Well, I guess we should get ourselves together and get back to work." He said reluctantly.

"Hmm, not just yet!" She purred, tightening around his cock that was still semi-hard within her.

He groaned and kissed her hotly, grabbing her hair to hold her tightly.

She liked that touch of brutal behavior and willingly writhed against him. As they got hot again, she began a rocking motion that made them both growl and groan with renewed pleasure.

This time it took a bit longer to reach a climax but it was still as intense as the first time. They panted and relaxed while they waited for they hearts to slow.

"Why did you want to do that again?" He asked curiously.

"Wanted to make sure the first time wasn't a fluke. Now it will be easier to make plans for more of the same later.....yes?" She cooed.

He grinned widely. "You are very devious!" He kissed her hard then released her. "Yes, later...say around seven?" He rumbled.

"Perfect."

Smiling warmly at each other they got to their feet, straightened their clothes, and collected her papers again. He picked up something from the floor and held it up by a finger.

"I think I'll keep these!" He smirked.

"You owe me a new pair." Callie smirked back.

"I'd be delighted to purchase one for you." He rumbled in good humor.

He stuffed the torn pair of panties in his coat pocket then unlocked and peered out the door. No one was around.

They stepped out. He paused to give her a quick kiss. "Later."

"Later." She echoed softly.

He turned and made for the elevator as she went to the restroom to clean up before going back to her office. She thought about the last forty some minutes and smiled, things were looking up.

There was a spring in Feral's step as he hurried down the steps of city hall for his sedan. What an amazing day and tonight was going to be even better. Seems that fool Jenler had done him a favor after all.


End file.
